Never Ending Bond
by PrinceMalfoy21
Summary: After five years Hermione has moved on until an old flame comes walking back into her life. Now she's stuck between losing a boyfriend/bestfriend or losing the love of her life who is not only the father of her son... HG
1. Ch1 Meeting Landon

-1Summary: Here you meet Hermione's son….

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… except Landon

Chapter 1: Meeting Landon

Hermione laid on her stomach upon her bed looking threw an old photo album she flipped threw the pages seeing old photos of her and her boyfriend well now ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy. The reason for her break up was beyond her, all she could remember was watching him on their last day of school walk off with his father without a good bye or anything. She could feel a tear drop run down her face she quickly wiped the tear  
away with the back of her hand before anyone saw her.

"Mommy!" yelled a little boy from outside her room. She quickly shut the photo album and set it on her beside table and slipped off her bed walking over to her bedroom door "mommy where are you?!" he yelled again. Hermione opened the door seeing a young blonde boy before her like an exact replica of Draco.

"I'm right here sweetie" she said softly as she walked over to him picking him up into her arms kissing his forehead softly "what does my baby want?" she asked softly

"I'm hungry" he said wrapping his little arms around her neck laying his head on her shoulder

"Oh yeah want do you want to eat?" she asked curiously as she carried the little five year old to the kitchen setting him down on the counter.

He tapped one of his baby index finger against his chin as if thinking of something which reminded Hermione so much of Draco making a smile appear upon her face "I want..." he looked at his mommy his baby blue eyes looking into her brown ones "...pancakes" he said with a bright smile upon his face.

"Ok sweetie if that's what you want" she said smiling softly kissing his forehead lightly before gathering the ingredients needed to make the pancakes "you want blue berry pancakes or just regular ones?" she asked looking over at her son

"Uh... no blue berries mommy that's yucky" he said making a face as if disgusted by the blue berries which made Hermione laugh softly as she left the blue berries alone.

"Ok no blue berries then" she said as she began making it "Wanna help mommy?" she asks carrying the bowl of ingredients over to where he son was sitting

"Yeah!" he said with a big bright smile

Hermione laid the bowl down next to him as she handed him the wooden mixing spoon "ok stir it sweetie" she said kissing his cheek as she stood next to him watching him stir the ingredients together.

After breakfast Hermione let Landon watch TV while she cleaned up the kitchen. Luckily it didn't take her long she walked into the living room leaning against the door frame as she crossed her arms across her chest looking over at her son with a small smile upon her face.

Landon turned his head and looked over at his mom "mommy?" he asked curiously

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go to the park?" he asked as he stood up on the couch facing her his little hands placed upon the back of the couch holding himself up "puhleeaaasseeee?" he asked looking at her giving her his little puppy dog eyes

"Yes sweetie we can but that means you gotta get ready now... come on"

Landon nodded his head and got off the couch running over to his mommy right into her arms. Hermione picked him up and carried him to the bathroom setting him on top of the counter as she ran his bath water.

Once she was done giving Landon a bath she dressed him in his little basketball shorts and a white t-shirt "mommy spike up my hair" he said pointing at his hair as he looked at his mommy

"Sweetie your hair is to long to do that now" she said as she picked him up and brushed his hair. He had hair just like his father "god you are so much like him" she said softly

"Like daddy?"

Hermione nodded her head "yes like daddy" she said softly as she grabbed her purse and her keys she carried her son and headed out to the front door as she opened the door...


	2. Ch2 Unexpected Visitor

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… except Landon

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

She saw the one guy who had left her heart broken the last day of school, "Draco..." was the only thing she can say she was to shocked to say anything else. Landon was dumbfounded he didn't know what to say either he just kept looking back and forth first his mom then back at Draco

"Mommy you ok?" he asked softly his eyes stuck on Draco "who's Dwaco?" he asked curiously

"Mommy?" Draco said confused as he looked at Hermione to the little boy in her arms "you have a son?" he asks as he looks at Hermione once more "since when?" he asks confused

"What are you doing here?" Hermione finally finding her voice ignoring every question that Draco had asked her

"Why don't you answer my question first?"

Landon couldn't help but raise his voice "mommy!" he yelled trying to get her attention

"Yes sweetie?" she asks as she looks away from Draco and over to her son "what's wrong?"

Landon was happy he got his mothers attention "who is he?" he asks curiously pointing over at Draco so that his mom knew exactly who he was talking about

"Uh..." she had no clue how to explain to her son that the guy standing before her was his dad "his name is Draco Malfoy sweetheart and he's an old friend of mine" she says looking over at Draco "look me and Landon were going to the park and your welcome to join us if you like" she said politely as she stepped out of her house shutting the front door making sure it was lock before looking back at Draco "maybe then you can tell  
me how you knew where I live and why the heck you're here"

She walked down the steps of her house and over to her car, which soon Draco followed suit "well can I ride with you or do I have to apparate there?" he asked curiously he noticed Hermione was busy putting Landon in his car seat "hey Granger... can I ride with you?" he said with no emotion behind it all.

She got Landon in his car seat before shutting the door and walking to the driver side looking over at Draco "so its back to last names now?" she asked curiously with a hit of anger behind it all she opened her door "and yes you can" she said before getting in and watching Draco get into her car. Soon they were off to the park in silence.


	3. Ch3 The Park

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… except Landon

Chapter 3: The Park

Once they got to the park she parked her car and got out without saying a word to Draco. Though Landon was to anxious to get to the park to notice. Hermione helped Landon out of the car watching Landon run off towards the swings.

"Can we talk now?" Draco asked curiously as he looked at Hermione shutting the door

Hermione nodded her head as she shut the back door "so how'd you find me?" she asked curiously as she walked with him towards one of the park benches.

"Well..." he started as he followed her towards the benches taking a seat next to her "I've been keeping tabs on you-"

"What?!"

"Harry I know its hard to believe, but he's been keeping me informed about everything that's been going on with you though it looks like he kept you having a kid out" he said with a soft laugh as he looked over at her "so who's his father?"

"So you and Harry friends now?" she asked merely out of curiosity keeping her eyes on her son

"Yeah not really though he promised me he'll keep me updated on you" he said his eyes never leaving the little boy. Inside his head he kept thinking that London was maybe his son and the other part was thinking it was someone else's "so you never answered my question who's the father?" he asks again looking at Hermione

Hermione was scared to admit he was the father, but she knew she should of said something to him before the end of the school year five years ago about her being pregnant, but she was so scared to say something to him especially since Lucius was around.

"Please just tell me Hermione that's all I ask of you"

"Draco your the father" she said in a soft whisper looking down towards the ground unable to look straight at Draco afraid that after telling him she'd have to watch him leave her once again "are you happy now I told you"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was scared ok" she said looking up at him looking into his silvery blue eyes she could feel her eyes swell up with tears "we went our separate ways you left without another word you didn't even say good bye Draco what was I supposed to do?" she practically yelled at him "you didn't even write me when you were away-" before she could say anything else she felt Draco's lips upon her own.

Hermione couldn't hold back any longer she wrapped her arms around his neck using one of her hands to pull him closer deepen the kiss. Draco was the first to pull away as he looked over seeing his son watching them "hey Landon" he said laughing softly as he felt Hermione's arms slip away from around his neck.

"Hey Landon, sweetie" she said her cheeks glowing red

"Mommy what were you doing?" he asked confused

"Oh nothing" she said quickly as she stood up "come lets go on the swings"

"Hermione wait" Draco said as he stood up and grabbed a hold of her hand which made Hermione stop in her spot turning to look at him "when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" he asked glowing with curiosity looking up at the two young adults Hermione looked at Draco "tonight at dinner..." he said before watching Hermione kneel down in front of her son, their son.

"I'll tell you later sweetheart I promise" she smiled softly and kissed his forehead before standing up again "so what time will we be going to dinner?" she asked curiously

"I'll be there around 7, but I have to go now I'll see you tonight" he smiled softly leaning over kissing Hermione's cheek softly before walking off...


	4. Ch4 Telling Landon

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… except Landon

Chapter 4: Telling Landon

Back at home Hermione made sure Landon was washed and dressed nicely before getting herself ready for some reason she felt that she had to look nice for Draco.

"Mommy why do I have to wear this?" Landon asked as he walked into her bedroom messing with his tie. She looked over at her son laughing a little as she watched him fidget with the tie.

"Landon don't mess with that" she laughed walking over to him and fixing it up once again "we are having dinner tonight with someone special someone I wanted you to meet since you asked about your daddy" she said kissing his forehead "now go wait for mommy in the living room" she smiled and watched him nod his head and walk off to the living room.

She went back and got dressed a beautiful strapless black dressed that stopped at the top of her knees. She applied her make up and tamed her hair. She used magic to tame it to make it straight she added some jewelry a neck lace, bracelet, and matching earrings to go with it.

By the time she finished she heard a knock at the door 'oh that might be him' she said so nervous about tonight she hurried out of her room seeing that Landon had already opened the door letting Draco in.

Draco's head shot up along with Landon as they both looked over at Hermione "you look pretty mommy" he said with a big smile upon his face. She smiled and thanked her son.

Draco stood up from the couch. He was speechless she was beautiful no she was breath taking "Hermione you look so beautiful" he said unable to take his eyes off of her

"Oh god stop both of you your making me blush" she laughed softly walking over to the boys

"Ready for dinner?" Draco asked

"Yes I am" she smiled softly

"Well before we go don't we have something to tell Landon?" he looked at Hermione with a smile on his face.

"Oh right" she had no clue how to tell her son. She kneeled down in front of him "sweetie..." she started

"Yes mommy?" he asked curiously

"I want you to say hello to your daddy" she said softly

"My daddy?" he looked up at Draco confused "he's my daddy?" he asked curiously pointing at Draco as he looked back at his mommy

"Yes Draco is your daddy"

"Really?" he smiled brightly as he turned to look at his dad the one person he always wanted to meet since he could practically talk "hi daddy" he smiled "im Landon" he laughed a little

"James huh" he smiled and picked up his son "what's my sons last name?" he asked

"Malfoy" he said without hesitation and the infamous Malfoy smirk plastered on his face

"Malfoy huh?" he looked at Hermione with a smile on his face "you gave him my last name?"

"Yeah I though it was only right especially since he is your son" she said smiling seeing her boys made her so happy "so we better get going so we aren't late for dinner"...


	5. Ch5 Eatting Out

-1Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. The only characters I own are the ones not heard of in the book. Example: Landon.

­

They all sat at the table in a very expensive restaurant "Draco this is  
too much" she said looking around then looking over the menu "too much"  
she said laughing a little.

Draco shook his head "no its not" he smiled looking at Hermione. Then  
she looked over at his son "so Landon what do you want to eat?" he asked  
curiously

"Ice cream" he said looking at his dad

"No Landon you eat dinner first and the desert" Hermione said looking  
over at her son as she set the menu down "you want some chicken strips?"  
Hermione asked as she took her sons menu and set it on top of her own

"Yeah chicken strips and fwench fwies" he said grabbing the butter   
knife, but before he could do anything Draco took the butter knife from  
him so he doesn't hurt himself or anything like that.

Draco smiled watching the love of his life and his son together he  
couldn't help but be happy for once in his life he couldn't be happier  
then he was now.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you left?" Hermione asked  
curiously as she looked away from her son and over at Draco

Before he could say anything the waiter came over to take their order.  
Both Hermione and Draco ordered the lobster and Hermione ordered Landon   
chicken strips and some fries. Once the waiter left Hermione looked at  
Draco waiting for him to answer.

He sat back as he stared over her "my father found out about us" he   
started "and he threatened to kill you if I didn't stop talking to you"  
he leaned forward a little "so I did what he said and left without  
another word... I only told Potter he promised not to tell you cause he  
knew and I knew you'd come after me" he folded his hand down on the  
table "and I didn't want you getting hurt"

"So you waited five years to come see me?"

"I waited till my father died... during that war my father died along  
with the dark lord which made my life easier" he said looking into her  
brown eyes

"But it was five years that war was four years ago..."

"I know... I was scared that's all"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that you might have moved on"

"I waited for you I never touched another guy after you... I couldn't do   
it I loved you and all I wanted was you Draco" she said feeling her eyes  
swell up in tears.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Landon asked watching his parents go at it

"I'm not crying sweetie" she said softly wiping her tears away as she   
smiled softly at her son. Soon enough their food came and they soon  
started eating which save Hermione from explaining to her son what was  
going on.

"Hermione is it ok after we eat... that we can take a walk on the  
beach?" Draco asked

"Yeah we can if its not to late, because I don't want Landon staying up  
too late" she said softly smiling a little over at Draco

Landon smiled brightly "were going to the beach?"

"Maybe sweetie if its not to late" she smiled over at him...

Note: please review as well thank you….

Oh and also I know I have a few errors here and there I'm sorry so if you see James or Jamie anywhere let me know so I can change it please and thank you…

Any who… Hope you like it so far… more oh so much more to come


	6. Ch6 Out At The Beach

-1Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. The only characters I own are the ones not heard of in the book. Example: Landon.

Thank You! To all who read this I do put my time and effort into writing and I'm glad people like reading my story…

­

Luckily they didn't spend a lot of time at the restaurant. Draco ended up   
paying for everything after a long battle with Hermione over the bill.  
Once dinner was over and paid for Hermione drove them to the beach where  
they took a little walk along the sandy beach.

Draco slipped off his jacket and put it around Hermione's shoulders so  
she wouldn't be cold "thank you" she said softly smiling over at Draco  
before looking back at her son who was chasing around little sand crabs  
while they walked "I've been meaning to say this especially since I came  
back... Hermione I love you so much" he said as he stopped walking which   
made Hermione stop walking, "I haven't stopped thinking about since I  
left you... I've been wanting everything you wanted to be your forever"  
he said cupping her face and kissing her softly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I got" Landon said running over to his parents  
with a hand full of sand crabs

Hermione was the first to pull away as she looked down at her son and  
smiled seeing small little crabs in his hands "honey don't play with  
that come on go put those back down" she said laughing a little as she  
ruffled up his hair.

"Listen to your mom son" Draco said laughing softly as he watched his   
son run off back near the water setting the crabs back down in the sand  
"Landon don't go near the water your going to get wet and its cold out"  
Draco said as he felt Hermione's arms snake around his waist which made  
him smile softly as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close as  
they both watched their son.

They stayed at the beach for an hour before turning in though Draco  
insisted on driving, this time Hermione didn't argue she just handed the  
keys over and got Landon into his car seat since he was tired and then  
got into the passengers side.

Draco smiled as he got into the drivers seat he leaned over and kissed  
Hermione softly before starting up the car and began to drive back to  
Hermione's place.

Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled softly "thank you for tonight  
you didn't have to go all out for me like you did" she said as she place  
her hand behind his neck. Draco looked over at Hermione smiling as he  
laid his hand on her lap "anything for you Hermione and our son" he said  
softly.

She couldn't help but smile at his words. Her life seemed so much better  
now that Draco was back in her life. She noticed how much Draco changed   
since they started school and now that his father was gone she could see  
how much happier he was and now they can finally be together. Like they  
always wanted.

Once they reached the house Draco insisted on carrying Landon up to the  
house Hermione locked up the car and followed Draco up the steps to the  
front door. She unlocked the door and let Draco in first before walking  
in herself. She shut the door and lead Draco to Landon's room.

Draco laid Landon on the bed taking his little shoes off and undressed  
him then putting on his PJs on before tucking him in. Hermione stood and   
watched the scene before her and she just couldn't help but smile. Draco  
smiled and kissed his sons forehead before walking over to Hermione.

Hermione walked over to her son and kissed his cheek "goodnight sweetie"  
she said softly and then walking over to Draco turning off the light as  
she stepped out of the room and she closed his bedroom door.

"I guess I should go" Draco said walking over to the front door.  
Hermione followed but stopped him.

"No please stay" she said softly. Watching Draco turn around to face her  
"I mean if you want... if you don't want to you don't have to" she said   
looking up into his silvery blue eyes.

"Ill stay for you"...

Note: please review its greatly appreciated….

Oh and also I know I have a few minor errors here and there I'm sorry so if you see James or Jamie anywhere let me know so I can change it please and thank you…

Any who I do hope you like it


	7. Ch7 Making Breakfast For Mommy

-1_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. The only characters I own are the ones not heard of in the book. Example: Landon._

_Thank You! To all who read this I do put my time and effort into writing and I'm glad people like reading my story…_

­

In the morning Landon woke up very early in the morning he looked around   
his room and soon enough got out of bed running into his moms room, but  
this time his mom wasn't alone he saw his daddy in there too soon enough  
a smirk appeared on his face the infamous Malfoy smirk.

He climbed onto the bed and started jumping on it his dad who was the  
first to wake "hey son what are you doing" he said with a little laugh  
as he sat up

"Jumping" he said with a laugh

Draco scoped his son up on his arms and ruffled up his hair "come on  
let mommy sleep and well go make breakfast for her" he said smiling  
Landon nodded his head as Draco got out of bed carrying his son out to  
the kitchen "so what do you think your mom would like for breakfast?" he  
asked his son as he set him down on one of the stools.

"How about waffles" he said with a bright smile on his face

"Waffles it is" he said smiling as he looked threw the cabinets and the   
refrigerator finding all he needed to make the waffles "wanna help?" he  
asked his son looking over at him seeing his face light up when his  
father asked him if he could help

"Yeah I wanna help, I wanna help" he said smiling

"Ok" he smiled as he brought the bowl over to his son handing him the   
wooden spoon letting him stir it himself. Once they got to cooking it  
Draco grew frustrated "damn muggle stuff!"

"What's a muggle daddy?" his son asked his baby blue eyes meeting his  
father silvery blue ones

"Uh muggle... umm..." he had no clue what to say how to explain muggle  
born's and magic. He didn't even know if Hermione explained anything like  
that to their son. Before he could say anything else Hermione walked  
into the kitchen "good morning you two" she said with a smile upon her  
face. He was relieved when she came in that gave him time to think of  
something or maybe time for Landon to forget about the whole muggle   
incident.

She walked over to her son and kissed him softly on the cheek before  
hugging Draco and kissing him softly on the lips she quickly stopped  
when she heard "ewwwwww" she looked down at her son laughing which made  
Draco laugh as well

"Are you boys making me breakfast?" she asked looking up at Draco with a  
warm smile upon her face

"Yes and your going to have to get out of this kitchen so we can finish   
beautiful" he smiled leaning down and kissing her softly

She smiled "ok, ok I'm going" she said laughing a little as she kissed  
his neck and walked out of the kitchen to leave the boys alone to finish  
cooking.

Draco looked down at his son and smiled "I'm going to try a faster way to  
do this" he went to his jacket and grabbed his wand and walked back into  
the kitchen he said a spell to try and make the waffles a little faster  
but it turned out bad he burnt the first two he tried the third time,  
but he burnt that too "I give up" he said with a laugh making Landon  
laugh as well.

"Want me to get mommy?" he asked looking up at his dad still laughing.

"Yeah I think we need her now" he laughed as he watched Landon run out  
of the kitchen...

Note: **Please if you Read review it give me some feed back so I know if its good or not see if I should continue writing all I got is my girlfriend telling me its good but I need you readers to let me know too…**

_**Also I know some chapters seem short sorry, but I'm typing all this up on my sidekick and it seems long on my side kick then here… but I promise you longer chapters will be coming… **_

_Much More Coming…_


	8. Ch8 All Hearts Always Get Broken

-1_Disclaimer: Any who you all know who owns what so no need for this in the up coming chapters… don't you think?_

_Thank You! To all who read this I do put my time and effort into writing and I'm glad people like reading my story if you have any questions or comments review the what you've just read and I'll try and give you feed back as I go along…_

Once breakfast was over they heard a knock at the door. Draco looked  
over at Hermione "are you expecting someone?" he asked her curiously.

Hermione had been blind sided she completely forgot to tell Draco about  
her and Ron, "Ron..." she said in a soft whisper

He looked at her with surprise "Ron what?" he asked growing curious with  
a hint of jealousy "are you a thing... a couple or something?" they  
heard knocking again "you know im just gonna go" he said as he stood up

"Where are you going daddy?" Landon asked looking up at his now pist off  
father

Draco looked over at Hermione "I can't believe you" he said as he walked  
over to Landon and kissed his forehead softly "I love you" he said as he  
went into the bedroom grabbing his things and apparating out of  
hermiones place back to the malfoy mansion.

Hermione was left sitting at the table tears falling down her face the  
knocking grew even louder and soon enough Ron called out to her  
"hermione I know you're in there your car is out in the drive way"  
hermione got up and walked over to the door and unlocked it, but she  
didn't open she just walked into her bedroom and got back in bed and  
cried like she never cried before. She saw the one thing in her life  
that mattered the most just disapear before her eyes.

Landon got out of his chair and walked over to the door and opening it  
seeing Ron "hiya Ron" he said with a smile

"Hey kiddo" he said picking Landon up and walking into the house  
shutting the door "where's your mommy?" he asked putting him back down.

"In her bedwoom" he said pointing over at Hermione's room where you can  
hear sobbing from within the darken room

Ron grew curious and walked over to her bedroom with Landon following  
close behind "can I help?"

Before Ron went inside he looked over at Landon and kneeled down smiling  
a little "No Landon I think its best if you go play and ill take care of  
your mommy ok"

Landon nodded his head "ok" he said before running off to his play room.  
Ron watched him run off before heading inside Hermione's room  
"Hermione?" he said inside the darken room

"Just leave Ron" she said softly wiping the tears away as she hugged the  
pillow tighter she felt him on the bed "please just leave" she said  
turning away from him giving him her back. She didn't want Ron she  
wanted Draco.

"I want to help you... what's wrong?"

"I want to break up" was all she said...

GAHHH!! Sorry so short… I'll make it up to you…

Hoped you liked it anyways

Note: _**I know some chapters seem short sorry, but I'm typing all this up on my sidekick and it seems long on my side kick then here… but I promise you longer chapters will be coming…**_


	9. Ch9 Officially Over

-1_Thank You! To all who read this I do put my time and effort into writing and I'm glad people like reading my story if you have any questions or comments review the what you've just read and I'll try and give you feed back as I go along…_

­

"Break up?! Have you gone mental Hermione?" he practically yelled at her  
"why? Tell me why we have to break up?" he just didn't get it did he do  
something wrong for Hermione to act this way? Was she seeing someone  
else? He was beyond confused.

"Its not you... its that..." she sat up and looked over at Ron tears   
running down her face "I'm in love with Draco... Malfoy the father of  
Landon"

"What?!" he yelled once more non of them noticed Landon was spy on them  
"have you gone mental?! Hermione what happened to you hating him?"

"Its different now ok! He's back for good and he loves me-"

"And what? I don't love you?!" he spat

"Its different with Draco! Ron its over get that threw your thick ass  
skull and get the fuck out of my house! NOW!" she wasn't sad anymore she   
was beyond pist now.

"I can't believe you Hermione after all we've been threw your going to  
throw it all away on a stupid ferret!"

"Daddy's not a ferret" Landon yelled from the door watching his mom and  
Ron turn and look at him

"Landon go to your room" Hermione said as she stood up and walked to the  
bedroom holding it open as she watched Landon run to bedroom scared that  
he might be in trouble for saying what he said "I want you to leave" she  
said not even looking at Ron.

Ron nodded his head a little "I guess this is goodbye" he didn't even  
wait for Hermione to reply to him he just apparated out of her home.

Hermione felt her world crashing down around her she lost a friend and  
the one guy that understood her, the one guy who loved her more then   
anything in the world, the guy who was the father of her son.

Landon crept back to his door sticking his head out when he heard his  
mom crying again. He pulled the door open and walked quietly to his moms  
room "mommy?" he said in his little baby voice as he poked his head  
inside his moms room

"Yes sweetie?" she said sitting up on her bed looking over at her son   
trying to put a smile on her face as she watched her son climb up on her  
bed and crawled over to her as he crawled onto her lap. Hermione  
couldn't help but smile as she hugged her son.

"I'm sorry for being mean to Ron" he said looking up at his mom with an  
innocent look plastered on his face.

She shook her head a little as she kissed his forehead before laying her  
head upon his "don't be sweetie its ok" she said softly

"Is daddy coming back?" he asked laying his head on her chest

She didn't know whether to say yes or no or even how to answer a   
question like that "uh.. I don't know sweetheart"

"Oh... ok" deep inside it broke Hermione's heart she knew that Landon   
was sad that his dad left, but she didn't know how to fix that...

I'm So Sorry this chapter was short… I'll make it up to you like I said I would…

Hoped you liked it anyways

Note: _**I know some chapters seem short sorry, but I'm typing all this up on my sidekick and it seems long on my side kick then here… but I promise you longer chapters will be coming… **_


	10. Ch10 Fixing Things

-1_If you still like it so far please let me know so I can continue writing if you don't like it… then I may stop writing… only speaking the truth…_

­

Weeks past and still no word from Draco or Ron. She felt even more   
depressed now then she did when they both walked out of her life.

Harry and even Ginny tried coming over to see if there was any change  
with Hermione, but she was still the same depressed as usual. She  
started to neglected Landon not that she meant to do so, but life wasn't  
worth living without Draco.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he didn't give a damn if he had to drag  
Draco to Hermione's house by the hair he was going to make him come back  
and fix this. He apparated from Hermione's flat to the Malfoy mansion he  
called out for Draco though he didn't hear a thing at first.

"What are you doing in my house Potter?" said a voice from behind Harry

Harry turned to see where the voice was coming from and he saw Draco   
standing at the door way that lead to what looked like an office "Malfoy  
you need to talk to Hermione"

"Why should I she's in love with Weasley" he said with venom behind his  
voice "why can't he do it?"

"Because she's not in love with Ron... they broke up the day you left!"   
he was practically yelling at Draco trying to make him understand "she  
never really loved Ron the way loved you. The love she felt for Ron was  
mutual what she felt with you was beyond mutual"

"And your telling me this why?"

"Are you that thick headed Malfoy?! Is your head really stuck that far  
up your goddamn ass?!" Harry said practically face to face with Draco  
yelling at him "she wants you! Damn it"

"Ok I think I got it damn Potter" he walked past him and grabbed his   
jacket "I'll go, but hell if that weasel is there I'm gone" he said  
while putting his jacket on "and I swear I'm not coming back this time"

Harry nodded his head "to warn you its pretty bad... she hasn't been  
going to work..." he didn't know if he should tell Draco that Hermione  
had started neglecting Landon, but he knew Draco had a right to know  
especially since that was his son "Hermione has also been neglecting   
Landon..."

"What?"

"Since you left and her break up she cares for nothing now including her  
own son... you need to help her Draco for your son's sake" Harry said  
looking over at Draco

All Draco did was nod his head as he and Harry apparated to Hermione's  
flat. Harry was glad he could do something he really did hate how  
Hermione was turning out. When they arrived two heads turn in their  
direction.

"Daddy!" said Landon as he jumped off the couch and ran into his dads  
arms hugging him tight "I missed you daddy"

Draco hugged him back kissing his forehead "I missed you too" he said as   
he picked him up and walked over to Hermione "can we go for a walk?" he  
asked looking down at her

All she did was nod her head she didn't know whether or not to be happy  
Draco was here or be sad once again.

Draco looked over at Harry "you think you can watch Landon?"

"Yeah sure" Harry said as he walked over to Draco taking Landon from  
him

Draco kissed Landon's forehead once more "be good for daddy" he said  
softly smiling at his son who matched his own smile "We'll be back soon"  
he looked back at Hermione watching her put her jacket on "you ready?"

All she did was nod her head once again as she followed Draco out of her  
flat. She closed the door and made sure it was lock before they both  
walked down the steps to begin their walk. Hermione couldn't help but  
feel nervous about all of this, that she couldn't even find courage to   
say anything...

I hoped this chapter was a little longer for you…

Note: _**No note this time…**_


	11. Ch11 Only We Can Work This Out

-1_Disclaimer: Any who you all know who owns what so no need for this in the up coming chapters… don't you think?_

_Thank You! To all who read this I do put my time and effort into writing and I'm glad people like reading my story if you have any questions or comments review the what you've just read and I'll try and give you feed back as I go along…_

During their walk all was silent as if no one knew what to say "I'm   
sorry" Hermione finally said breaking the awkward silence between them.  
She knew what she did was wrong to both Draco and Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out the way I did?" he  
asked as he stopped walking making Hermione stop as well "didn't you  
think that I had a right to know?"

"Yes you had every right know" she said looking into those cold grey  
eyes "I was just so into the moment that I completely forgot about it...  
I mean I was going to tell you at the park until... you kissed me" she  
said on the verge of tears

"So are you still with the little weasel?"

"No" she said shaking her head a little "Draco all I want is you no one  
else your all I care for all I live for" as tears began to fall down her   
face.

Draco nodded his head a little biting his bottom lip as we walked over  
to Hermione. He did not know what he was doing, but he felt as if this  
was right as if he was supposed to do this. He ended up right in front of  
Hermione looking down into her brown eyes seeing those eyes looking at  
his cold grey eyes.

She didn't know what to feel she was filled with so many emotions it was  
unbearable. She wanted nothing more then to just feel his soft lips upon  
her own, but she really didn't know what Draco's intentions were for  
coming here "say something" she said softly as she looked down towards  
the ground unable to look into his eyes any longer.

"You know I was thinking" he said backing away from here feeling as  
being this close to her made her feel uncomfortable and he didn't want  
that.

"What?" she asked still unable to meet his gaze noticing him backing away   
from her. She started to feel as if Draco was here to check on her not  
fix things. She hated that Draco was never the one to fix things it was  
always her, but then again this was entirely her fault.

He crossed his arms across his chest as he looked down at Hermione "well  
why don't we start al over... friends you know and maybe if there is  
something there between us then maybe it could work."

Friends was the one word Hermione didn't want to hear especially from  
Draco. How could she be his friend when all she wants is him to love  
him, to have a life with him "...friends?" she choked out as she  
finally looked up at him "why friends?"

"Hermione as of a week ago I don't know whether to be associated with  
you or not... you for one kept that damn weasel a secret and two I just  
don't think I can trust you" he said. Hermione felt hurt by the words,  
but she knew well enough she brought this upon herself and it was up to   
her to fix it "so friends?" he asks as he extends his hand out for her  
to shake

"Friends..." she said in a low tone taking his hand and shaking it she  
looked down at the ground once more ashamed of what she had done 'how  
could I have been so stupid!' she said to herself

Draco smiled a little slipping his hands into his pockets "so wanna head  
back to your place?"

Hermione shakes her head a little "I wanna continue walking... you can  
go if you like I don't want to keep you" she said softly as she started  
walking down the street

Draco was confused he didn't want her to leave nor did he want to leave  
himself "Hermione!" he called out running after her finally catching up  
trying to keep up with her pace "what's wrong? What did I do?"

She shook her head a little "its nothing I just need a walk that's all"   
she said softly.

Draco stopped her from walking any further before pulling her into a hug  
holding her close. She could the tears streaming down her face as she  
buried her face in his muscular chest. His arms tightened around her his  
hands rubbing her back softly as he kissed her forehead "look Hermione I  
want to be with you just as much as you want to be with me, but I want  
you to show me I can trust you" he said whispering softly in her ear

"I promise I won't do it again... I'll tell you whatever you want to  
know" she said looking up at him

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you Draco with all my heart" she said softly pressing her lips   
against his...

Hope you don't think it is short… if it is I'll will make it up to you…

Hoped you like this chapter

Note: _**I know some chapters seem short sorry, but I'm typing all this up on my sidekick and it seems long on my side kick then here… but I promise you longer chapters will be coming…**_


	12. Author's Note

-1**:::Authors note:::**

Thank You!

To all who added my story and liked it

Also who added me as a favorite writer or whatever

This helps me really write my story

I'm starting chapter 12 coming soon…

**Keep reading and reviewing my story and more will come…**


	13. Ch12 Working Things Out?

-1_Sorry It took so long for me to update… hope you like anyways…_

_­­­_

After hours of walking they finally headed back to Hermione's flat though they still remained friends, but Draco was going to spend time with both Hermione and Landon. Wanting to get closer and to fix things with Hermione and to get to know his son more since he has been absent for five years.

Draco let Hermione walk in first before walking in himself "Mommy! Daddy!" screamed Landon who ran over to his parents jumping into his dads arms hugging him tight.

"Hey squirt" Draco said as he kissed his sons forehead "was your uncle Harry nice to you while your mommy and I were out?" he asked as he looks over Harry who apparently had no clue what Draco had said.

"I'm not squirt daddy I'm Landon rwemember?" he said laughing as he looked back over at his uncle Harry and nodded his head before looking back at his father then he looked over at his mommy reaching out for her to take him which Hermione great fully did hugging him tight but not too tight she did not want to hurt him "Hi mommy" he smiles as he gives her a small peck on the cheek.

Hermione couldn't help but smile upon her son's actions. Since Draco had walked into Landon's life he'd changed so much, it was a good change so Hermione didn't have to worry unless Landon starts acting like Draco in the first year "you hungry sweetie?"

Landon shook his head and smiled innocently "I had ice cream already uwcle Hwarry gave it to me" he said pointing his baby finger over at Harry he tried to look as innocent as Landon did which made Hermione laugh along with Draco.

"What I didn't mean too and look you didn't even tell me what he could and couldn't have" he said trying to defend himself "and he swore he wouldn't tell" he said looking at Landon you started laughing as Harry crossed his arms across his chest

"God Potter your 22 not 5" Draco said as he laughed even harder unable to contain his laughter at all. When he felt Hermione hit him playfully he stopped laughing "well thanks Harry for watching Landon" Draco said trying to not laugh once again with a smile upon his face.

"Yes its greatly appreciated" Hermione smiled over at him finally able to stop laughing "and no more acting like a 5 year old leave that to my son" she told him laughing a little. Harry looked at Hermione, Draco, and Landon giving them the little evil look just to mess with them.

"Hey stop picking on me" he said laughing a little as he checked his watch "well I should go its getting late and Ginny I think is cooking a big dinner tonight" he said looking over at the group once again smiling over at them

"One question before you leave Harry?"

"And what is that Mione?" he asked curiously as he looked over at Hermione slipping one hand into his pocket

"Well..." Hermione put Landon down as she walked over to Harry "when are you going to ask Ginny to marry you?" she asked curiously "I mean you two have been dating for awhile now, don't you think its time to take the plunge?"

All Harry did was shrug as he watched Draco disappear into the kitchen and Little Landon mess around with his legos set making him think of having kids of his own with Ginny and starting a life with her "soon" was all he said as he looked back over at Hermione with a soft warm smile upon his face.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she hugged him tight "that's wonderful" she said brightly.

"So is everything ok with you and-" he nodded his head over to Draco who was in the kitchen making himself something to eat? Which made Hermione look over as well "are you two ok?"

Draco came out of the kitchen practically stuffing his face with food when he stood in his spot and looked over at Hermione and Harry looking over at him "what?" he asked with his mouth full.

The two couldn't help but laugh she turned back and looked at Harry nodding her head a little "yeah we're starting off as friends once again and seeing where that goes from there you know" she hated the fact that they had to start all over, but in her eyes Draco was worth the trouble.

"Well good luck to you both and I'll be seeing you soon" Harry smiled and hugged Hermione and Landon saying his goodbyes to Draco as well and soon he apparated out of Hermione's flat.

Hermione joined Draco who was sitting with Landon on the couch watching  
some thing on the television...

**Note: Its going to take me a little while to come up with Chapters due to some real life issues with work and school its going to be harder for me to update so bare with me… any ways I hope you like chapter 12... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
